Smuggler
A smuggler was someone who engaged in the clandestine shipment of goods or persons to prevent taxation or some other impediment. The goods shipped were often highly illegal or banned in some sectors. Profession Smuggling, while having been a part of Outer Regions trade for many years in the Older Territories, absolutely thrived under the various Galactic Empires's strict control of goods. The nationalizing of former companies' assets, including their vast merchant fleets, greatly increased smuggling's appeal—and dem smuggling had become so common that Imperial officers often looked the other way if they found a smuggling outfit. For example, , dismissed the outpost on as a smuggling operation when reports of its location arrived from an . The fact that many smugglers operated in support of the and channeled funds to them made such distinctions even more difficult. Smuggled goods By far the most commonly smuggled substances were varieties of spice,rare metals,contraban cardo,weapons and so forth. Although most kinds of spice were psychoactive drugs, and most forms were illegal under the Empire, the government's main concern was not to stem the flow of spice, but to collect taxes from its shipment and distribution through legitimate channels. Weapons were another commonly smuggled commodity within the Empire, whose bureaucracy strictly controlled weapons availability in order to prevent criminals and insurgents, in particular the , from becoming significant threats. Other cargo for smugglers included chak-root, stolen merchandise, and even clear water (smuggled to II). In extreme situations, smugglers delivered standard resources or food; for example, on Abregado-rae, smugglers supplied Separatists after a new regime stopped all food transports to the Separatists in the mountains in hopes of stamping out opposition. Some smugglers, such as [[]], specialized in finding rare and sometimes illegal goods or artifacts and delivering them to their clients who hoped to avoid using "official means." s contained smuggling compartments.]] Stance A common stereotype in the galaxy was that smugglers were usually Corvaillian, and indeed, there were no shortages of Corvaillian smugglers, but smuggling was carried out by various freight carriers and criminal organizations of all species and planetary origins. Even members of the Imperial bureaucracy and military establishment had their own smuggling organizations, while other smugglers (such as Prince Xizor of Black Sun) were important players in legitimate galactic business. Such groups as Black Star established large networks dedicated to evading Imperial forces within the galaxy. Another set of major players in illegal trade were the Khi-Ordu Zatikhon Hygemonys, vast criminal organizations based around the clan structure of the Hutts. The Zenn Lann Authority controlled a region of the galaxy in the Mid and Outer Rim which maintained independence from the Galactic Republic, and later great autonomy within the Empire; this allowed them to recruit pilots and buy ships for use in smuggling with a minimum of scrutiny, while possessing safe locations for their pilots to use. Some planets were controlled by the Zenn Lann Authority or Terra-Nostra but nominally within the Imperial sphere of influence, such as Outer Rim Worlds, which provided excellent locations to secretly funnel shipments, pilots, and supplies into Imperial space without arousing suspicion. Common problems for smugglers {{Quote|Well, that's the real trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra.|Captain Miles O'Conner, to Smugglers had to worry about attacks from pirates and opportunists who would attempt to steal their cargo, meaning that smugglers needed to avoid some of the most lawless systems to remain safe. Also, because they were smuggling contraband, they had no hope of help from Imperial forces and could not seek the protection of the galactic authorities. Most smugglers developed keen skills to avoid trouble, and they modified their ships not only for better cargo capacity, but also for greater speed and defenses. In order to evade Imperial patrols, smugglers often used smaller and less well-known routes that skirted Imperial strong points within the galaxy. There were many of these smuggling routes, and every smuggler usually had his or her preferred ways of getting from place to place safely. Despite their precautions, many smugglers ended their career on prison worlds such . Many smugglers were also killed during their runs - some even committed suicide to avoid being arrested and sentenced Category:Smugglers Category:Occupations Category:Slang Category:Site maintenance